


Promise.

by SimplyLeez



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme Fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Pegging, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Queenie takes good care of Credence in more ways than one. Partially because it’s what Credence wants and needs, partially because Queenie wants the beautiful boy on his back with his legs spread for her.For the prompt:  Queenie/any!male – pegging - I would die for Queenie pegging someone…it can be anyone but I’m partial to Credence (but it’s really up to the filler) Bonus points if she’s really gentle and keeps calling the guy “honey" -> https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=506827#cmt506827





	Promise.

Queenie had promised so much already. She’d promised to protect him and help him heal in his vulnerable state, she took him in as if he was a long-lost friend and not someone she barely knew. Credence was- is very grateful. She made more promises to cook and find out what his favourite food is, promises to buy him the finest clothes she could afford and take him to the busiest, best places in town. And, in turn, Credence made promises. Promises to come to her when he needed her, when he was emotional or weak. He kept to these promises just like she did to hers.

But things had escalated. Abruptly so. Credence would say since that time she caught him in what is now his bed, trousers around his thighs and hard, leaking cock in hand. She sputtered out apologises, harshly putting his drink that she had made on the side table before leaving as quick as she could, her own cheeks flushed bright red. He had come that night, quick and easily with Queenie on his mind. And he did feel guilty about it afterwards.

Queenie knows it started earlier than that. Sometimes she couldn’t help reading his thoughts, he projected so easily, and she just wanted to help more often than not. But it wasn’t him that this whole situation started on. Of course, he had the occasional thought but not many were that indecent. It was her that had those thoughts.

Thoughts of Credence’s pale skin, his thin frame, the way his long, dark hair framed his face. How his hair would look fanned out on her pink, silk sheets. How pretty his face would blush, maybe exactly like he did when she caught him or maybe darker. Queenie tried not to think more, any more sexual than that, but it was useless, her mind had a power of its own. And she couldn’t help wondering more.

And the wondering lead to even more. Lead to innocent touches wandering a little, her soft smiles growing into a smirk, until they grew needy and frantic, unable to keep it all to themselves. Kissing, teeth clashing, one silent night but stopping before it went too far. Times after that though they didn’t stop, they didn’t need to, they both want that little bit more without having to compromise their relationship.

To others they were friends, the best of friends, no longer Queenie the dotting mother like figure and Credence the poor, weak victim. But to each other they were a little more, closer. They could come to the other when they wanted or needed a little, or a lot, of release.

“Credence, honey,” she shouts softly through the door after she knocks, she’s learned to knock and announce herself now before she enters. Upon hearing a muffled ‘yes?’ she opens the door, closing it behind herself not taking her eyes off the young man sitting on his bed in nothing more than a thin shirt and black slacks. She smiles, noticing the shirt fits him better than when they first bought it. She only feels a little guilty now that she’s already starting to undress him with her eyes, but she knows he’s still a little uneasy with it all.

“I won’t do anything you do want, honey,” she clarifies, coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, slipping one of her own legs underneath her so she can face him. Credence is already flushing a little, but he nods, “I know.” She smiles reassuringly, reaching over and taking one of his hands in her own, running her thumb over his knuckles. Her touch doesn’t burn like it used to, the arousal doesn’t run through him fast and overwhelming but rather simmers below his skin, the anticipation there and growing. Still, undoubtedly, he wants her.

“Will you let me please you, hon?” Queenie asks, even softer if possible, and Credence doubts he could refuse her even if he wanted to, “yes, please.” She kisses his cheek, quick and chaste, before pressing a harder one to his mouth. “I’m going to take such good care of you, honey,” Queenie coos against his lips, smiling all the while, and Credence is unable to stop the soft, barely audible whine slipping from his lips. “Promise?” He asks, and she smiles, easy and fond, “I promise.”

And Queenie’s tugging him up by their joined hands, going slow almost as if not to spook him, which is a ridiculous idea at this point. But he goes oh so willingly and she gets such a strong urge to break him and wreak him in the best possible ways. She leads him out of his room and into hers. Queenie is suddenly very thankful her sister isn’t in tonight but instead out with work friends for drinks because she cannot stop her hands undoing the buttons of Credence’s white shirt before the door is even shut.

His shirt hits the floor softly and is quickly trampled, Queenie walking him backward to the bed and carefully pushing him back down onto the bed. “I want to try something,” she says, hands on Credence’s thighs as she stays standing, looming over him, “something you’ve wanted for a while.” He only flushes darker but makes no effort to get up from the soft silk sheets. “Okay,” he whispers, and Queenie can’t help but smile at his eagerness.

“I haven’t even told you what it is yet, silly,” she teases, patting his thighs and turns to her set of drawers, she guesses he’s flushing even darker at her words, she doesn’t need to look to know he’s probably bright red. She takes a little longer than needed, turning her toy over in her hands, feeling Credence’s eyes on her, undoubtedly taking in her form in that long pink robe. The robe is nice, she will admit, but her white, lace lingerie underneath is nicer, and she knows he’ll appreciate it.

Finally, after what seems like so many minutes to him but can only have been a few, she turns around: a strap-on in one hand and a bottle of slick in the other. And now he knows exactly what she’s planning which only makes him want it even more. Makes him want it more than the first time he told her he wanted this, wanted to be fucked, all red faced and embarrassed, hiding his face in her chest, them both still covered in sweat and exhausted.

“Do you want this, honey?” She asks, joining him back on the bed and settling on her knees in between his legs. Credence nods numbly, focus very much on her hands, well, more precisely the objects in her hands. “Okay, honey,” she responds to the silent consent, putting the items down in favour of untying her gown, peeling it off her shoulders and dropping it off the end of the bed behind her. And she smiles, small and coy, looking at Credence through her lashes in a way that she _knows_ drives him crazy.

“Queenie,” he whispers, voice low and needy, his fingers twist a little in the sheets to stop himself from reaching out. “Hush, baby, I’ve got you,” she responds all the same with a whisper, nudging his knees up and apart so she can easily slot closer between them, bending down so her lips skim his chest. Pressing kisses, sticky with lip-gloss, to his already heated skin until she reaches his jaw, barely sucking and biting there before kissing him, on the lips, hot and heavy.

His fingers release the sheets only to thread through her soft blonde hair, cupping her head to keep her there, to explore her mouth as if he hasn’t a hundred times before. Her hands have a different goal though, travelling downwards until she reaches his waistband, quickly undoing his slacks with practiced ease. And as hard as they try, as often as they try, they can’t seem to get his trousers down completely with their lips still connected like so.

So, Queenie laughs breathlessly against his lips as they break apart and she’s quick to rid him of his trousers. And then he’s left in nothing but his thin white underwear which leaves little to the imagination, pale skin and dark hair against pink sheets, and Queenie takes a moment to take in the sight. “My beautiful boy,” she comments almost to herself, fingers trailing that little bit closer to his underwear and, after a nod from Credence, she pulls them down to his knees and then all the way off, joining her gown and the rest of his clothes on the floor.

She can’t resist feeling over his soft skin, his stomach and especially his thighs, grabbing at them, her nails only digging in a little. And Credence moans, breathy and needy, cock twitching and dripping pre-come onto his stomach already, “please.” Queenie looks back up at him, taking in his needy expression, those eyes begging for things his mouth won’t let him say. But she knows what he wants. “Okay, honey,” she coos softly, hands leaving his thighs to grab the strap-on, “I’ve got you.”

Her eyes never leave his even as she climbs off the bed and struggles into the straps, tightening them so they hopefully stay put. And, if she does say so herself, the fake black cock looks so pretty against her white panties. She knows Credence feels the same. Queenie wastes no time in taking the small jar, easily slicking up her fingers before kneeling on the bed again. “Can I, honey?” She asks softly, “can I make you feel good before I fuck you?” She places a kiss to his right knee as her fingers skim against his hole.

“Please, Queenie,” he gasps out, her words so dirty and her fingers barely pressing against his willing hole. Her index finger slides in easily and Credence can’t help but tighten around the thin, long digit, silently begging for more. And Queenie really want to give it to him. “I want you to take another one, honey,” she whispers, pressing such a cute kiss to his cock which jumps in response, and she eases another finger in.

Her lips purse as her fingers curl, searching for something she knows he wants so desperately. Queenie has heard some of his late-night explorations of his own body, his own fingers in his ass, searching and pleasuring himself, hoping it was someone else so they could finger fuck him just right. And she intends to. Credence lets out a mix between a keen and a gasp, thighs tensing and his hole clenching around her fingers, and Queenie makes a conscious effort to press against that spot again and again until he’s trying to fuck himself back on her fingers in jerky motions.

“Will you take my cock, honey?” She asks, sounding breathless herself, and as much as Credence is enjoying the feeling of her fingers – and he really wants to see if he can come just from her fingers one day – he nods. “Want- please, Queenie,” he gets out and she understands, as much as she wants him to beg to be fucked she figures she’ll give it to him this time. So, she pulls her fingers out just slow enough, watching amused as his hole clenches around nothing.

“Soon, honey, I promise,” she says, slicking up her fake cock, making sure it’s thoroughly coated as well as having a nice, long look at Credence. He looks beautiful, flushed down to his chest and his cock is red too, palms flat against the sheets and his dark hair matted to his skin. Her clean hand reaches up and brushes his hair out of the way even more, letting it fall against the pillows. Then she’s holding the cock still, pressing the head of it to Credence’s hole and slowly easing it in.

And Credence gasps, eyes fluttering shut trying to take in the new sensation of feeling so full. Queenie is so soft and patient, slowly sliding into him, one hand fondling his balls a little, gentle and as if they had all the time in the world. They suppose they could take their time. Queenie’s still partially slicked hand grasps Credence’s cock, a tight, firm grip with a few teasing tugs just to let him know what is to come.

His eyes finally open wide, pupils blown as he looks up at her as if she is everything and, in that moment, she really is. She has the power to give and take his pleasure and Queenie would much rather give him pleasure. So, she grinds her hips, the blunt end of the strap-on nudging against her lips underneath her lingerie, but what’s better is the groan that escapes Credence, a little louder than he would’ve liked, and his hands grasp frantically at the sheet almost to stop himself grabbing something else.

“Please, Queenie, I need you- I need- please,” he babbles, throwing his head back when she alters her grip to hold his hip firmly, holding him in place, then pulling her cock out a little before pushing back in, slow and deep. Her hand still around his cock twists just right around the head of his cock, and he can’t help bucking up into her grip then back onto her cock. Credence’s back arches, trying to get more of the feelings, sensations, pleasure, and Queenie happily gives it to him, hips snapping that little bit harsher and faster.

“Do you like that, honey?” She asks, out of breath and thoroughly turned on herself, she knows her panties will be soaked no doubt. He whines before biting and licking at his lips, hips working to meet her thrusts until his ass is in her lap almost, grinding down on the cock buried deep inside of him just right. The torture on his cock doesn’t cease though, letting him fuck up into the tight grip, her fingers pressing just right. And Queenie knows he’s close, his legs tense and he tries to close them but it’s impossible with her kneeling between them.

“Oh, honey,” Queenie coos, watching as Credence tenses, the most obscene noise slipping from his mouth, streaks of come covering his own stomach and her hand, and she can only imagine how tight he is around her cock, “you did enjoy that didn’t you?” His hands go slack, as does the rest of him, and he hums in agreement. Queenie can’t help smiling all toothy and genuine (and adorable) as she watches him come down from his high, looking boneless and relaxed and utterly wrecked.

She feels a little bad when she has to move, pulling out of him as carefully as possible before she leaves him sprawled out on the bed all fucked out in order to clean up. And when he feels a little less wrecked Credence returns the favour, a little less extravagantly but they have other times to explore her fantasies too.


End file.
